


Nines x Reader Commission

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Making Out, Other, stake out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: A commission for @theamreath on Tumblr!Nines and you have always been at odd ends, but will things change after being put on stakeout duty together?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Nines x Reader Commission

Spite was the best way to describe your relationship with the RK900. Ever since he’d stepped foot onto the DPD station’s property, you both were fueled by spite for each other. It had just occurred naturally, and no one truly had a scientific way to explain why. The feud grew from there, with you and the android constantly attempting to one up each other. You hadn’t even bothered with his name at first, learning almost a full two months later he preferred to go by Conan, but most people had nicknamed him Nines since Con was already in use by his predecessor. You didn’t really care though. You simply referred to him by his model name. After all, he always called you (Last Name). Not even Detective (Last Name) which did annoy you more than you let on considering you’d worked your ass off to get your position.

But you could always get back at him. Any time he brought you a coffee after the group of detectives and officers requested some, you’d always say it wasn’t good enough despite being perfect almost every time. Or you’d manage to catch a tiny flaw, one that even Connor would overlook and point it out so proudly in order to infuriate the android. Though his face remained stoic, you could always see an angry fire burn behind those icy blues. It was almost thrilling when it happened, to see when you got under his skin and made it crawl with frustration. One could even say you were delighted. But of course, your rivalry couldn’t last without others catching on.

Gavin would tease you, say even he didn’t think Conan was that bad of a guy and he had the reputation of “Android Hater”. You didn’t care, he was an enemy through and through. And if people wanted to side with him that was their business. You just didn’t want to hear anything about him if it could be avoided. Only things related to work were allowed when you were involved, and while it could be a bit tiresome to dance around Conan, you made do until you reached a happy medium. Work carried on with the two of you being spiteful to the point of it being an almost running gag in the station. How Fowler put up with it was a mystery to all until it became known that you and Nines had to go on a stakeout mission together.

“Captain, you have got to be kidding me! I can’t work with him!” You protested as you and Conan sat in the chairs in front of Fowler’s desk, both of you a respectable distance apart.

“Look, we have no one else available, and since you both are good at delicate work, I need you two to watch. Now no more complaints or else you’re losing your jobs.” It was an open and shut argument. You’d have to work with the scrap metal whether you wanted to or not. The stake out would be tomorrow night, so you were released early to prepare mentally, emotionally, and physically before the long all nighter came. Nines would probably be alright, what with not needing sleep, but it was still a mandatory process to send him home. At least he couldn’t work as efficiently at home. The thought brought a little smug smile to your face. You always prepared stuff to work at home so you could remain one step ahead of Nines. The only time you failed was when you got sick, but that was the one and only time that’d occur. Otherwise you nearly matched a perfect speed with the high tech android. Your sleep schedule suffered at times, but it was worth it to see Nines stumble even a fraction. To watch him realize he wasn’t all that he seemed to be.

You sighed as you entered your apartment and hurried to the bathroom to strip and scrub down, feeling dirty after sitting in the heavy presence of Nines. He always managed to do that, to give off such a negative energy it clung to every fiber of your being and made you feel like you were covered in it. You’d slipped away to the SWAT team locker room a number of times from such incidents occurring, unable to bear the thick, greasy feeling of being near Conan for so long. It felt nice as the hot water rushed over you, erasing the feeling in a cloud of steam and soapy bubbles as you scrubbed away at your skin. Anything to remove the traces of him you felt. After bundling up in some pajamas, and getting cozy on the couch to watch your favorite show. When dinner rolled around, you decided on your favorite take out. It was best to treat yourself now before being forced to deal with Nines for god knows how long. Like someone treating a dog to the best day ever before its final day on Earth.

Though you could at least admit that the fate of being stuck with Nines was better than death. You could at least get away and shower after the ordeal and redo the whole treating yourself rather than dying.

“Fuck.. I wonder what the weather’s supposed to be tomorrow… Damn tin can probably work as a toaster so he’ll stay warm, the bastard...” You grumbled as you looked over the weather forecast in Detroit. Snow. Like usual. You weren’t surprised since it always felt like it was snowing in the damn town. Though it was early spring, so it wasn’t a surprise. While the snow would be dying out, it still stuck around persistently. Much like Nines. Probably why you disliked both. You sighed and relaxed, only getting up to retrieve your take out from the door before settling back into the cocoon you’d formed on the couch. After scarfing down your dinner and resting up on the couch, you headed to a proper bed in your room. No point in hurting your back on the couch before the agonizing overnight shift sitting in a car. Your back suffered enough, so it deserved a rest.

You slept into late morning, having the option to since you didn’t have to show up until evening. A lunch and a change of clothes were followed with a drive to work. While you would have preferred to just stay home and waste time, you’d hate to lose work time to that bastard. Perhaps you even had a sixth sense because the android was sitting at his desk typing away in the silence of the emptying station. People were clocking out for the day, now off duty and free to do what they wanted. You had to clock in and stay with the worst possible person in the world for several hours. 

You headed to your desk and answered emails and filed in some reports. Simple tasks that kept you busy for now. Distracted you from the inevitable.

At eight sharp, you and the RK900 reported at Fowler’s office, were debriefed on the topic-- you two were to watch a house for criminal activities and keep an eye out for a certain drug lord-- and once he showed up, if he ever did, you were to call in the sting to start. Perfect. Just great. You had to watch a house that some guy may not even show up at? It was just a waste of your time, and it was probably planned as some sort of bonding exercise. How annoying.

The two of you left the precinct at the allotted time. It was a completely silent car ride to the destination, and the android drove the unmarked car. You weren’t even aware that Conan owned such an old model of car. They were all usually made to be automatic and self driving, but perhaps he had a bias against such cars. It would make sense for him to hate things that were forced to do the bidding of humans. After all, that was his life before working at the station, or at least you assumed it was. You really didn’t know that much about your enemy, nor did you care that much.

When he parked the car, you only briefly looked up at him, watching as he handed you a pair of binoculars without even so much as a glance. You swiped them away, huffing softly as you put them up to your face and watched the house through them. It was completely dark, like not a single soul was around. You groaned softly in annoyance. Of course it would be radio silence. You couldn’t just up and leave either, you had to stay watch or else Fowler would have your ass. You really didn’t wanna piss him off on top of the headache Conan would most likely cause you during this short time together. You looked over at the android again, freezing once you noticed he was just staring at you.

“What, is there something on my face?” You spat at him with venom, and you could see him even freeze himself. 

“Ah.. No, just.. Well, if we’re going to be stuck in here for a while, we might as well talk, right? No use in just staying silent and pissed.” He muttered quietly before looking away. He almost seemed flustered in a way, like he struggled with the basics of human interaction. It was almost endearing in a frustrating way. 

“...Fine. I suppose you have a point. For once.” You turned a little in your seat to face the other man, brushing some hair out of your face as you settled down again.

“So. What do you want to talk about?”

“..Perhaps your interests? We dislike each other so much, and yet we know nothing about each other. We may have things in common, but we’ve never taken a chance to even actually learn what the other likes.” That was true. So he’d realized it too, that your enemy status was based on a surface level understanding of one another.

“Well.. I enjoy (Favorite Hobby).” Conan gave a small smile at that.

“Really?”

“Hey! You were the one to ask, so don’t judge!”

“No, no, I wasn’t judging, I was actually surprised. I never expected you to have such a hobby. It’s.. actually very interesting. I try to find hobbies to occupy my time, and I’ve considered getting into (Favorite Hobby), but I have been able to have the time or supplies for it. Perhaps you could show me a thing or two sometime?” You couldn’t lie, you were surprised that he’d even want to hang out with you, let alone show an interest in something you did. It was shocking really. You’d thought he was self centered, that he’d only be interested in himself solely, but come to find out, he was just a quiet and meek man who was merely curious about things. He was like a toddler in a strange way.

“I.. Actually, yeah. I wouldn’t mind sharing some tips and stuff. I’ve never really had anyone ask about things I like. What about you? What are some of your hobbies?” Nines seemed just as surprised when you asked him, like he never respected you to return the question.

“Oh, um.. I suppose I like to read. And I enjoy art a bit, mainly textiles and sculpture, but those are a bit harder to do, save for simple things like knitting or sewing.”

“Wow, I never took you for doing art. Doesn’t that Markus guy do art too?”

“Yes, and Connor, though between you and me, he struggles a bit at times to be creative. He is good at copying things from memory, but art should be more creative according to Markus.”

“Wait, you actually know that Markus guy?”

“Indeed. He actually woke me up after the revolution. I was in a warehouse with a handful of other RK900’s and he was there to awaken us and set us free from our machine ways. In a way, I am indebted to him.”

“I never knew that.. That sounds kind of fucked to just.. Wake up like that without a purpose and then be thrown into deviancy.”

“Yes, it’s a bit jarring, but I’ve adjusted little by little. I am not flawlessly integrated into society like my predecessor, but I just need time to adapt.”

“Adapt?”

“Yes, we were made to adapt to humans due to how unpredictable they are. However, I have not been exposed like Connor or Markus, and so I struggle a bit more with social cues. Idioms and sayings are sometimes lost on me, especially from people like Gavin. I mean, what the hell is “yeet” exactly??” You couldn’t help but burst into laughter, not at all expecting the other to say “yeet” in any context. Hell, you didn’t know he even knew the word, and yet here you were, laughing over such a simple thing. Who knew he could make you laugh like this?

“What’s so funny?”

“I just-- Haha-- I just didn’t know you knew the word yeet--!” You gasped out between laughs, your stomach starting to feel sore after all the laughter.

“Well, I only know of it-- What does it mean?”

“If you yeet something, it means you're throwing it.”

“Oh--! Oh, that makes so much more sense--!” His cheeks turned a dark shade of blue from embarrassment, and you couldn’t help but notice how cute it was on him. He just seemed absolutely adorable all of a sudden. 

“You’re a dork, you know that?”

“Am I??”

“Yep. A big one.”

“Well then you’re a “nerd”, as Gavin would say--”

“You know what? You’re right.” You grinned a little and playfully shoved him, and then he was playfully shoving you back. Soon, it was an all out war of play wrestling, with Nines soon hovering above you and you out of breath. You were a lot closer than expected, and an undignified squeak slipped free from you as you looked up at him.

Your noses brushed together, and any attempts to make room just brought the two of you closer and closer. Nines chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to your lips that broke you. You practically melted into goo as you kissed him back, finding his lips a lot softer than you could ever imagine. His hands grasped your hips as you made out, and your hands found his neck, arms sliding up so you could tangle your fingers into his pristine hair. How you went from enemies to making out was a mystery, but to be frank, you didn’t care.

Nor did you care that no one ever came to the house and the sting was a bust because you arrived home in the early morning hours with a boyfriend in tow. You weren’t even mad Fowler had paired you together anymore, and in fact, you were thankful to him even. Not even the weather forecast of snow bothered you, because like your boyfriend, it was persistent and stuck around, and you could find that as just a new endearing quality about him.


End file.
